


Just A Gift

by TheLadyMagician



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Meddling Droids, Meddling Generals, Oblivious Nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts were getting out of control, at least they were according to Finn. Poe wouldn't hear a word of it and saw nothing wrong with giving Finn a few things here and there. But Finn's buried in gifts and he doesn't own a single thing to give back to Poe.</p>
<p>So when BB-8 has a suggestion, Finn is all ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doodle_We](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_We/gifts).



> Let me preclude this with saying that I'm a new Star Wars fan. I've seen all the movies, but only once. Except the newest one which I’ve seen seven times and I love Knights of the Old Republic, and that’s where all my Star Wars knowledge comes from. So if I make any big lore missteps, please let me know!
> 
> Written for my good friend, doodlewe, who deserves much better luck than she’s getting.

The drugs, Finn thought, were amazing. He'd only woken up in the med-bay an hour ago to a searing pain running up the length of his back. But the Twi'lek nurse told him that if he pushed this one button, his drugs would kick in.

"If you need me," the nurse had said, "then press this button. This button will call for food. This one will adjust your bed. And this button will increase the flow of the IV. Understand?"

Finn nodded but there were a lot of buttons and he was in a lot of pain, so he only paid attention the one that would dull the fire on his back. It would be a scar because of course it would be a scar. Not many people went around getting their back massacred with a lightsaber so it medical science didn’t need to exactly pay attention to lightsaber wounds.

The Twi'lek left to gather General Organa to let her know of his condition and hadn't returned to Finn's side for hours. Which was fine. Finn drifted in and out of sleep, the drugs letting his body relax in a blissful state of rest.

He burrowed deeper into the blanket, wrapping his hands about the edge of them and felt leather. Blankets weren't made from leather. Finn sat up a bit and looked at his jacket--Poe's jacket--mended and thrown across his blankets.

Good, he thought, at least it was in good enough shape to give back to Poe.

He fell asleep once more, waiting for General Organa to demand a report from him.

* * *

It was another two days before General Organa came into his room and he slept for the majority of it. The briefing wasn't long. In fact, it was barely a briefing at all. Where the First Order demanded even the most mundane of details from their soldiers, General Organa really just checked on him to make sure he was alright. Then _she_ updated _him_ on what had been happening.

It was strange and Finn didn't know if he liked it or not. Surely it wasn’t that simple. Surely she wanted more from him.

But she stood up with a smile, a hand patting his arm through the blanket and coat. "You've got good friends here, Finn. Rey wanted to stay but she just...felt like she was running out of time. And I can barely get my best pilot onboard a ship. Doctors stopped letting him in," she said with a laugh.

"They're alright?"

"More than alright. We lost some good soldiers in the fight but you, Rey, Poe...we couldn't have done it without you. The galaxy owes you our lives."

"Thank you, ma'am," Finn said with a blush. Rey and Poe did most of the work. He just tried to hold Kylo Ren off—for a time, anyway.

Which, admittedly, was pretty amazing. The wound he suffered not so much, but who else could say they crossed lightsabers with Kylo Ren and lived to talk about it? Probably just him, Rey, and Luke Skywalker. Pretty great company.

"I'll let Poe in," General Organa said. "But don't let that boy overstay his welcome." General Organa opened the door and turned to face Finn one last time with a smile on her face. "Get some rest, Big Deal."

Finn groaned as General Organa let herself out. Of course she knew about that.

A chirping and beeping sound came from the door as BB-8 saw himself in, rolling quickly to Finn's bedside. His master strode in behind him, the Resistance pilot practically bounding in the room. Poe's smile lit up the entire room and Finn couldn't help but grin wildly back.

"Buddy!" Poe exclaimed as he looked like he wanted to hug Finn and thought better of it. "You gotta stop scaring us like that."

"You're alright," Finn breathed out. He'd been worried about Rey on Starkiller base but Poe had entered his thoughts when the sun nearly blacked out. They brought the shields down, after all. It shouldn't have taken anyone--Poe least of all--that long to bring down the oscillator. "You made it out."

"Soon as we got eyes on you," Poe confirmed with a smile. Poe ignored the chair that General Organa has used. Instead, he stood next to Finn's bed and didn’t stay still. BB-8 circled his feet and fed off his master's energy, rocking and chirping. "We took down that oscillator and left soon as we saw the Falcon in the air."

Poe was alive. Rey was alive. _He_ was alive. He almost didn't believe what little General Organa told him happened after Kylo Ren tore up his back, but his continued existence was enough proof that something miraculous happened.

The fact that it happened to be Rey to do it was perhaps the least surprising out of it all.

"You gotta tell me what happened."

"Me?!" Poe asked. "What about you? You took on Kylo Ren!"

"Yeah. And lost."

"And los-! Buddy, I took on Kylo Ren once and you know what happened? Nothing. Guy just stood there. I just stood there. And _I lost._ I definitely didn't cross freakin' lightsabers with the guy, alright?"

Finn preened a bit beneath the praise, but it was short lived. If he was going to be of any use to this Resistance, he'd have to be better than that. Poe may have said he only “stood” there, but Finn was there. Finn saw the man talk back to Kylo Ren. Saw the look on his face when Finn came to rescue him from that chair. It wasn’t the look of a coward. Wasn’t the look of a man who would trade work to get to the Outer Rim and as far away from the First Order as possible.

If Finn was going to stay in the Resistance, he _had_ to do better. There wasn’t an option and there wasn’t an option to leave the Resistance either. He was in the one place he never wanted to be but damn did he seem to do everything in his power to make sure he ended up there. Now he had to make sure he could stay.

“Everyone’s alright?”

“You saved the galaxy, pal. What you did with those shields, with that landing….Rumors are you’re part Jedi ‘round here. They haven’t even heard about the lightsaber duel, but everyone’s been waiting for your report. Soon as General Organa puts it down on paper, I’m sure it’ll be passed through the cantina.

“But I guess I better let you sleep, huh?” Poe asked as he ran a hand through his curls. For the first time, Finn noticed the dark circles beneath Poe’s eyes. The sallowness to his skin. _We lost some good soldiers in the fight,_ General Organa had said. How many of them were Poe’s friends? “That’s probably what General Organa is meaning by clearing her throat through that door,” Poe said with a toss of his head in the direction of the door.

“He’s not overstaying his welcome!” Finn shouted and instantly regretted it. The drugs were good but they weren’t that good. Not good enough to dull the pain when he accidentally lifts himself slightly off the bed, anyway. BB-8 chirped wildly on the ground, nudging Poe violently towards the bed. Which wouldn’t have been a good thing either. If a scratchy outfit and gentle scrape hurt him, Finn can’t imagine what kind of pain he’d be in if someone collapsed on him.

“You look like you could use some rest,” Poe said with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ll come back tomorrow, alright? See how you’re doing.”

“Okay,” Finn said as he nodded. “Okay. Good! That’s good!”

“Get you some decent food, at least, huh? Don’t know what these nurses are trying to pull with these portions.”

Finn wasn’t going to complain. It was the same thing he had eaten on the _Finalizer_. Portions were nutritionally sound and cheap. Stormtroopers were practically raised on the things. “Maybe without the General behind the door?”

Poe chuckled. “That I can’t promise. But rest up. I’ll be in tomorrow.”

Before Poe turned around, Finn grabbed his hand. His hand didn’t really want to move and it felt as if he moved through water, but he still caught Poe. “Your jacket.”

“ _Your_ jacket, buddy. You’re a hero so you might as well dress the part,” Poe said with a wink. “Now I’ll go spread the word, make sure everyone knows what you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Poe is exactly the kind of person who wears cool clothes to look heroic. That jacket definitely does. 
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters—this fandom—so please! If you see any missteps I make, please, please, _please_ let me know. I care a lot about getting the characters right, so if any bit of dialogue sounds off, let me know! Kudos and comments are amazing, so thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-magician.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) where I reblog a lot of Star Wars and Dragon Age. I also take prompts, though I make no promises on how quickly you’ll get those back.


End file.
